The invention is based on a method for measuring the air flow of a medium, in particular the air aspirated by an internal combustion engine. In known air flow measuring devices used for measuring the air aspirated by internal combustion engines, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,213,335 and 4,275,695; the pulsations in the aspirated air cause an adulteration of the measurement signal; these pulsations are quite severe in certain operating ranges of the engines. Adulterations of this kind may be caused, first, by possible flow reversals during the pulsation which are not recognized as such by the air measuring device, and, second, by the fact that the response time of the air flow measuring device to changes in the flow direction cannot be made instantaneously. In air flow measuring devices of this kind, the throughput measurement is accordingly interrupted when very severe pulsation is occurring; howwever, this is not satisfactory because it does not bring about any correction of or compensation for the pulsation error.